Truth or Dare
by uber.katt
Summary: Three marauders, some alcohol... Less than you two dolts! ...and a game of truth or dare. RemusSirius.


"OK, OK. Truth or dare?"

"He always goes for dares. It's as if he's keeping something from us, Pads." Remus blushed, and James and Sirius teased him for it, then pressed for a decision.

"Fine. Truth." James slapped him on the back, grinning, and Remus could tell by the mischievous smile on Sirius' face that he was choosing his question with care.

"Who was you first kiss?" he asked. James laughed outright.

"What kind of nancyboy question is that? Jesus, Pads, think up a better one!"

"No, no, no. I wanna know." Remus sighed. "Well, Moony? Or are you just gonna chicken out?" Remus glared as Sirius taunted him, but didn't rise to the bait.

"You're gonna have a heart attack when I tell you."

"Try me."

"Andrew Marshall." Remus tried to hide his face in his hands as the two boys gaped, minds working overtime on the two words of information just forwarded to them. Sirius stuck out a hand and took the half-empty bottle of beer sitting next to Remus, all the time keeping wary eye contact.

"No more alcohol or truths for Moony." He dodged a slap to the side of the head from Remus.

"I'm not drunk."

"Sure, sure. We believe you."

"I've had less than you two dolts!" However, Remus made no move to take back the bottle. Sirius looked him in the eye, a worried expression on his face.

"Sure you're alright, mate?"

"Of course I am! Just because I kissed a guy in second year doesn't mean-"

"You were in second year?" James asked incredulously. "That was your first kiss?" He grinned, and this revelation seemed to make the two boys forget that it had been with a boy, their minds subconsciously deciding that having your first kiss in second year was far more important - and embarrassing - than kissing a guy. Remus let his head drop into his hands again.

"Shutupshutupshutup..." he muttered.

"It's alright, mate, I'm sure there are other people who got their first kiss ages later than that. Like... Anna Riley, for example."

"You're comparing me to Acne Anna?" Remus said sharply, looking up. Sirius cringed a little, a nervous smile taking precedence on his face.

"Nah, course he's not," James said, trying to stop the two boys ripping each other's throats out. "He's just being an idiot, as always." Remus relaxed, rolling his shoulders. The cracking noise from his bones made Sirius flinch, because he knew Remus could always get him in a headlock before he could throw a decent punch. "Anyway, it's my turn. Padfoot, truth or dare?"

"Erm... dare." James grinned, and Sirius knew he was for it. "Nothing horrifyingly embarrassing!"

"Of course not, you're my _pal_. Now, let me see... Ah. I know exactly! Wait here," he said, then rummaged in his trunk for something. He brought out a camera. He tapped the side of it, grinning. "Prints out moving pictures. Now, here's the dare." He beckoned Sirius over, and Remus became wary. He positioned himself ready to run at any given moment.

"No way!" Remus flinched when Sirius shouted, scrambling away from James with a mortified look on his face.

"Come on, we all agreed we had to do anything the other told us within reason."

"This is in no way within reason! This is so far away from reason that reason looks like an ant from here!" Remus put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, Pads, calm down. It can't be that bad." The look Sirius gave him said plainly, 'It is'. Remus frowned. "What is it?" he asked, turning his attention to James.

"He's being a pervert again! And this time he wants to take a picture!"

"OK, explain this clearly before I have to freak out."

"His dare is to kiss you."

"What made you assume that I'm still gay? Maybe I started going with girls again."

"Did you?"

"No, but it's nasty to assume. It makes an ass out of you."

"And me! The saying is, makes an ass out of-"

"You..."

"And me! Right!" A look of realisation passed James' face. "Wait! No! I meant- Oh, just do it!"

"No," Sirius said, his voice muffled by his own hand. "I'm not doing it, Prongs."

"Do you want to be known as the only one of us ever to chicken out of a dare?" James said, and knew he'd struck gold at the look on Sirius' face. The hand dropped.

"OK. Details."

"With tongues, and long enough for me to take a picture." Sirius winced, but remembered the threat.

"Fine," he conceded moodily. Remus sighed.

"I won't kiss him if he doesn't want me to." James rolled his eyes.

"Just do it!" Sirius pouted, searching for a way out. When he found nothing, he let his shoulders droop.

"Get the damn camera ready, then, since this is gonna last all of two seconds." James, a grin on his face, turned the camera on and got ready to take the picture.

"Go." Sirius hesitated, then pressed his lip to Remus'. He tried not to grimace as he felt a tongue in his mouth that definitely did not belong to him. He cursed himself for finding it rather easy not to pull a face. He jumped back when a flash of light turned the inside of his eyelids red. "If you mention this ever, to any soul, living or dead, you're for it, Prongs." Then a thought struck him. Why had he closed his eyes? Habit, probably. Nothing to do with the fact that his lips were still tingling, or that Remus looked decidedly surprised that Sirius hadn't thrown up in his mouth. No, nothing to do with that. Nothing to do with Remus' hand lingering on his cheek, either. Definitely not. Nothing to do with the fact that Remus was getting a lot closer than was really necessary, and nothing to do with the fact that he, Sirius, was letting him. No, none of these facts added up to the reason why he was kissing Remus again. None of them. Silly brain.


End file.
